Tempting
by EatSleepBreatheJonas
Summary: Spin-off of Let It Rain, Let It Pour: Revisited. Rated M for adult content. Smitchie.
1. Tempting

**Tempting**

_Push me under, pull me farther, take me all the way, take me all the way_

_Take Me Under – _Three Days Grace

_This is a follow-up story, but not quite a sequel to _Let It Rain, Let It Pour: Revisited. _I guess it's a spin-off. It's pretty...graphic and not like anything else I've ever really written. Lately I've been feeling kind of dark, and I think that's reflected here. _

Her fingers curled around the delicate champagne flute and she tilted her head back in exaggerated, nearly faux laughter. Sneaking a look out of the corner of her eye, she saw her boyfriend across the foyer of the house they were in. He had brought her to yet another album release party, and for his benefit, she was pretending to be having the time of her life with people she didn't know. Yet they all knew her, and each clambered to capture her attention for a moment, knowing she was easier to approach than _The Shane Gray. _And maybe, they speculated, she would pass their name along to _The Shane Gray _along with a positive word. Mitchie sighed, setting her now empty glass on a tray she spotted nearby and, making some ridiculous excuse, pulled away from the group of people. Walking confidently in her rather high heels, her shimmery black evening gown swirled around her feet as she moved through the throng of people in search of her boyfriend. He was currently engaged in conversation with a older man who was speaking about sales.

She approached quietly, stopping twenty feet away from the pair and pulling out her cell phone from the small black clutch she carried. Quickly, not even looking at the phone screen, she sent him a text message. _I want you. _ The man paused for a moment as Shane pulled out his vibrating phone, glanced at the screen and grinned. "I'm terribly sorry, but Mitchie isn't feeling well. I'm going to step outside with her. I'm confident we'll speak later tonight." The man nodded and cast him a sympathetic, if not slightly accusing look. Shane moved away from the man, and from Mitchie as well, to reply just as quickly. _How do you want it? _She laughed softly and fell back into the crowd of people so he wouldn't see her. _Rough. _Shane looked down again, and she could see his body tense. She waited impatiently for him to reply, knowing he had no idea she was watching him. _Meet me on the third floor, third closet on the left down the second hallway. _Mitchie read the message in astonishment. Surely he didn't think they were going to have sex in one of his record executive's homes? Apparently,he did as he turned on his heel and made his way over to one of the large staircases. She sighed and followed him, keeping a good distance. The second floor was equally packed, and she prayed the crowd would have thinned by the third floor. Luckily, very few people, if any, were milling around when she arrived, making her way down the indicated hallway and silently counting doors on the left. Shane had just shut the door when she opened it, looking for him in the surprisingly large closet.

"Would it be wrong to say you look absolutely mouthwatering in that gown?" Shane asked, stepping forward to examine her carefully, after locking the door. She giggled and shook her head, blushing slightly. "No, I'm serious." He reassured her, eyes wandering over her body. The dress had a deep v-neck and was sleeveless, showing off a good amount of cleavage. The shimmery black material hugged her stomach and hips, flaring out slightly after. Mid thigh, there was a long slit that exposed more leg than she liked, but other than that, the dress was perfect. "You look so sexy." Shane mumbled, pulling her near. "Good thing we're alone, because you look even better without it." Mitchie shivered, even though with all the people packed in the house, it was anything but chilly.

"Stop it. I've been watching you, wanting you all night." She whispered, giving him a dirty look. Shane chuckled, his eyes darkening slightly. It had been two years since she had appeared on his balcony and things had progressed fairly quickly, resulting in the couple consummating their relationship. Needless to say, since that night, they had been a very intimate pair. "Now, why are we up here?"

He laughed incredulously. "As if you don't know." With that, he kissed her firmly, pushing her up against the door of the closet. Mitchie smiled into the kiss, tangling her hands in his hair, refusing to yield and let him move away from her. His own hands moved over her body purposefully, grabbing, groping and squeezing eagerly. She whimpered slightly, shifting against him, feeling the stirrings of his erection. "That's it baby." He growled, his voice dropping to that dark pitch she loved. She sighed contentedly as his mouth lapped at her earlobe, biting occasionally. He moved down, nipping at her neck, before returning to her lips and exploring her mouth with his tongue. She moved again, not bothering to muffle her moans of pleasure, feeling all of him against her.

"Shit, Shane, I want you so badly!" She cried, her hands on his hips, pulling him close, desperately rolling her hips against the huge bulge in his pants. He laughed darkly and grabbed her ass before grinding roughly back against her. He shoved the straps of her dress down, exposing her chest to his eyes. She shivered and cried out as he scooped up her breasts in his hands, keeping her pinned to the door with the rest of his body. She wrapped one leg around his waist, still rubbing against him eagerly.

"So horny..." He commented with a smirk, and she nodded, willing to agree with anything he said as long as it would end with him inside of her. His mouth moved down to suck roughly at her left nipple, biting and tugging softly. She whimpered, growing slightly uncomfortable as she grew more and more wet. "You know, I couldn't even focus on a single conversation tonight without thinking about getting home and fucking you senseless." He admitted, and she shuddered, praying silently for him to act on those thoughts. He smirked as he moved back to her breasts, licking and sucking almost adoringly. Mitchie let out a little frustrated noise, grateful for the attention but wishing he would hurry up. His head snapped up. "Impatient, are we?" He asked, and she nodded meekly. His hands found the zipper to her dress and tugged at it, and in one smooth motion her dress pooled on the floor around her still heeled feet.

Mitchie moaned, feeling the air hit her now mostly exposed body. Shane removed his tie and dress shirt, kicking them out of the way. She dropped to her knees, frantically unbuckling his pants, slipping the button out of place and tugging them down hurriedly with his boxers, feeling herself get even more wet as his erection sprang free. "Aww, Little Shane wants to play?" She cooed, before Shane yanked her back up to his eye level.

He shoved her back against the door as she kicked off her shoes and wriggled out of her thong. "There's nothing little about it babe." He hissed, biting at her neck. "And remember, you wanted it rough." With those words, he drove two fingers into her mercilessly, taking immense pleasure at her eager cries. She fought back screams, and her head fell forward onto his shoulder. "How long have you been this wet?" He asked as she bit down on the skin of his shoulder. "I'm guessing all night. Dirty girl. I guess I'll just have to punish you." He smirked, withdrawing his fingers until he was barely touching her. She whimpered, thrusting her hips down firmly against the digits. "So horny." He commented again, and she gave him a dirty look before grabbing his wrist and shoving his hand back against her. "You like being fucked by my fingers, don't you?" He growled the question, thrusting and curling his fingers inside of her and she moaned in appreciation and need. "Such a dirty girl." He smirked, removing one finger. She looked up at him, the look in her eyes showing her frustration. "Oh, did you think your punishment was over?"

She whimpered, and moved her own hand down between their bodies, inserting two of her own fingers. Shane grinned benevolently, allowing her this satisfaction. Her fingers curled around his one, and stilled, letting him control both of their movements. "Please, Shane..." She moaned, and he obliged, slowly moving both their hands. "I want you so badly." She whimpered, reaching down with her free hand to grasp his erection. He groaned as she slowly began to slide her hand around him in time with his thrusts of their hands.

"Damn Mitchie..." He ground out, quickening his speed and letting out a satisfied grunt when she matched his pace. "I want to make you come." He told her, and she shuddered again, something in her stomach clenching. With those words, he removed their fingers and he dropped to his knees, slowly spreading her legs apart. She let out a soft whimper, knowing what was coming. He teased her opening softly, licking her thoroughly before placing two fingers deep inside of her, scissoring while he sucked greedily at her clit. Mitchie moaned loudly, her own hands gripping her breasts, while her head tilted back in pleasure. Shane smirked, feeling her body start to shake. "Come on baby, come for me." He encouraged, his hot breath right against her clit. She arched her back, shuddering against she climaxed against his fingers. He pushed her back firmly against the wall and eagerly moved in, licking and sucking.

"Fuck Shane, I want you to fuck me." She whimpered, her hands tangled his hair. He moved up her body, kissing her firmly. Her legs nearly gave out, tasting herself on his tongue. "I'm so wet for you Shane...I want you." She moaned, clutching at his shoulders.

"Such a dirty, horny girl. You want me to fuck you with my cock, don't you?" He growled, and she nodded, not even flinching at his harsh words. "You want me to fuck you hard and rough with my big cock. Say you want it." He demanded, rubbing his erection against her dripping center. She moaned, desperately grinding down against him.

"Shit, Shane I want it. I need it. Shane, please, fuck me!" Mitchie cried, almost in tears from how wet she was for him. He smirked, knowing she didn't take his cruel words personally. "Please." She whimpered, trying a new technique, since begging hadn't worked. Her lips trailed up his neck, biting roughly before running her tongue over the spot to sooth the pain, only to nip again. "Please Shane, I need you inside me." She whined, biting and sucking over his neck and jaw line while rolling her hips against his straining erection. "Please baby, I want you to fuck me so hard." Her sugary tone didn't match the rough words and she knew it. Shane groaned, spreading her legs while kissing her fervently. "Don't even bother with a condom." She hissed, knowing how close she was to getting what she wanted. And then, before she could even catch her breath, he was slamming inside of her. She cried out, knowing he was deeper in her than ever before.

"Shit you feel so good around me." Shane groaned, pounding into her. She moaned her agreement, legs wrapped around his waist and arms flung around his neck as he slammed her back against the door with each thrust. Mitchie began moving against him, slowly sliding up his length as he would withdraw, before dropping all her weight down as he thrust into her. Shane groaned again, hands squeezing her ass roughly. "I want you to scream my name as I fuck you." He ordered, giving her ass a sharp slap.

She moaned, arching her back off of the door and breathing his name softly, thrusting back against him. "Not good enough." He snapped, his grip tightening on her ass as his speed increased. "Scream my name. Tell me how much you love my cock inside of you." He grunted, and she whimpered in pleasure.

"Shane!" She shrieked, head tossed back against the door as he slammed against her. "Fuck Shane, I love you and your huge cock fucking me. Shit, baby you feel amazing!" She screamed, and somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew anyone outside would be able to hear her. The hinges on the closet door were squeaking slightly with every thrust and Shane was letting out a string of obscenities. She screamed his name loudly, that familiar clenching in her stomach letting her know she was so close to climaxing. "Fuck me so hard Shane!" She begged loudly, almost reduced to tears. "I want you." She begged, wrapping her legs more tightly around his body, bucking her hips roughly and letting out sharp, high pitched moans.

"That's it baby. Whine and moan like a whore." Shane smirked, flipping his hair out of his eyes as he watched his girlfriend writhe and thrust against him. "I love seeing you like this." He continued, waiting for her to climax. She cried out, a long string of unintelligible words but still begging him to continue. He groaned sharply, feeling her shake and come against him. She arched her back off the door, crying out loudly. He bit down on her neck and gripped her hips before thrusting in as deep as he could and climaxing inside of her. She screamed again, muffling it this time by burying her head in the crook of his neck, rolling her hips down to drive him in farther as he shook against her. She slumped against the door, and he fell against her, both breathing heavily.

"Fuck Shane..." She groaned, carefully unwinding her legs from his body. "I don't think I'm gonna be able to walk." She commented after a few minutes, gauging the soreness between her legs. He laughed softly, withdrawing from her. "Shit." She breathed, glancing around the closet. "We're stuck here. There's no way we can go back out there now." He chuckled again, pressing an idle kiss to her shoulder.

"I could call for our limo." He offered, and she shook her head, beginning the search for all her shed clothes. He watched, slightly amused.

"That's all well and good, but how are we going to get to the limo from up here?" She pointed out, sliding back into her thong and tugging her dress over her body. "I don't even want to know what my hair looks like." Her hair had started out the night a series of delicate curls, artfully arranged down her back. Shane smirked at the tangled mess they had been reduced to, knowing it was his fault. She caught the look and rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up, you look just as bad."

He laughed and slowly got redressed. "We could just walk downstairs and leave. I mean, everyone around the studio already knows how horny we are." He pointed out. Mitchie stared at him, slightly horrified. "If you throw your hair up in a ponytail, we could just...walk out." He offered. She hesitated.

"I guess it's our only option." She admitted grudgingly. Shane nodded and she bit her swollen bottom lip. "So how fucked do I look?" Mitchie asked, grinning and leaning against the door as he looked at her.

"Hmmm. You still look hot, but I can tell you got fucked, and hard." He smirked. Mitchie laughed, and he shrugged. "Though whether or not that's because I was the one who fucked you, I don't really know."

"I guess I'll just have to risk it." Mitchie sighed, stepping forward to mess up his hair slightly. At his incredulous look, she grinned. "If I look like I got fucked, I want it very clear who my partner was." She smirked, pecking him quickly on the lips and opening the closet door. Everyone had left the third and second floor, and the couple crept down the stairs to the first floor. They quickly immersed themselves in the crowd and started for the door. A few people murmured unintelligible things as they passed and Shane tangled his hand in hers, leading her towards the door. He caught Nate and Jason's eyes from across the room, and they both shook their heads, smirking slightly. He laughed softly, opening the front door for Mitchie. They slipped out into the dark night and waited impatiently for the limo.

Mitchie wrapped her hand around Shane's arm, smiling up at him radiantly. "Baby?" She murmured, and he looked down at her questioningly. "I think I'm gonna need a repeat performance when we get home."

Shane laughed softly, kissing her firmly, parting her lips with his tongue and cupping her face in his hands as their tongues tangled sensually. "I don't think I'll have a problem complying." He mumbled against her lips. "In fact, I might even give you a little pre-show in the limo." He grinned, moving both hands down to caress her ass, while her hands linked behind his neck.

"I love you." She breathed, resting her forehead against his. He smiled, holding her close to him to hide her from the chilly night.

"I love you too."


	2. Riding

**Riding**

_a Tempting sequel_

**Y'all know the drill. Pointless smut, I suck, I disappoint people. The end. **

Mitchie crawled into the limo, laughing hysterically. Shane stood outside the black car, awkwardly trying to explain their situation to a party guest who had happened to pass by the closet on the third floor. Funnily enough, there weren't a lot of Shanes at the party for Shane Gray, so figuring out who the adventurous couple was hadn't been much of an issue.

Shane opened the door and slid in after her. "That was awful." He declared, looking at his girlfriend seriously. "For real. They heard us, and were like, what the fuck is going on. Why are you laughing?" Shane snapped playfully, watching Mitchie double over with peals of laughter.

"I'm sorry, I just think it's really funny. Plus, I don't have to deal with these people every day. Only when I come to visit. You, on the other hand, work with them. And some of them work for you. Only now, whenever they see you, they'll hear me screaming your name as I come. So productivity might be down for a while." Mitchie teased, trailing a hand up Shane's thigh and running her fingertips over his bulge lightly.

Shane stiffened, putting a hand over hers to keep her fingers where they were. "Don't start what you can't finish." He warned her, winking suggestively. Mitchie rolled her eyes and pressed the button that raised the soundproof partition between them and the driver.

"You know I always finish." She teased, dropping onto her knees and snapping his belt open. Shane groaned in agreement, raising his hips so she could tug his dress pants down. "How cute. I didn't notice these earlier." Mitchie commented, rubbing the light pink silk boxers over his erection. Shane groaned again, this time in frustration.

"They're the ones you wore when I took your virginity." Shane reminded her, and Mitchie grinned, pulling the memorable boxers down. With one sultry look, she took him in her mouth, one hand circling the base as an extension of her mouth. The other splayed across his thigh, intertwined with his fingers. Shane moaned in appreciation as Mitchie sucked him gently, occasionally raking her back teeth across him. She looked up into his eyes, swirling her tongue over his erection, pulling more into her mouth. "Damn Mitch..." Shane hissed as she took all of him in her mouth, moving her now free hand to his leg.

She shifted slightly, watching him carefully as she hummed low in the back of her throat. Shane froze, both hands moving to the back of her head to keep her in place as he came violently. His eyes rolled back in his head and he couldn't even count how many seconds or even minutes it was before he stopped and released Mitchie. "So it was good?" She asked, rocking back on her heels and running her tongue around her lips. Shane stared at her wordlessly. "Shane? Say something please." She teased, wriggling out of her underwear and crawling into his lap. "Here. These are for you." Mitchie tucked the scrap of lace into his jacket pocket and positioned herself over him.

"Fuck Mitchie..." Shane groaned as she let him fill her, her hands playing with his hair. "So tight, after all these years." He teased, gripping her thighs as she bounced over him slowly. She glared at him playfully and stopped moving. "Awww don't do that." Shane whined, moving his hands to her waist and using his new grip to move her himself. Mitchie relinquished, kissing him softly, letting her tongue tease his lightly.

The kiss was soft and gentle, but still passionate. Shane loved kissing Mitchie; she loved tongue as much as he did. His hands squeezed her sides, pulling her close as he parted her lips more with his tongue. "I love you." He whispered against her lips, moving one hand to her constrained breasts, palming them through the fabric of her dress. "And I love that you're fucking me while wearing this dress." He added, pinching a nipple gently. She laughed throatily, tipping her head back and rolling her pelvis against his. Shane leaned forward to suck idly at her neck, still teasing her breasts through the shimmery fabric of her dress.

"I don't think we have time for me to take this off." Mitchie pointed out breathlessly, running her hands down Shane's chest, whimpering slightly as he thrust upwards particularly firmly and hit a good spot. "But you can do that as many times as you want." She grinned, leaning in to kiss him firmly. The instant their mouths met, tongues collided and she moaned into his mouth, pressing herself closer. "Is it weird that," she pulled away for a moment, "as often as we have sex, kissing is still one of the hottest things we do?"

Shane gave her an insulted look and stopped thrusting. "I beg your pardon. We are in the back of a limo, both mostly dressed and fucking quite eagerly, and you think that making out is hotter?" He started to lift his girlfriend off of his erection, quite intent of punishing her for her thoughts.

"No! No no no!" Mitchie cried, throwing all her weight down and giving him a dirty look. "The sex is good. The sex is really really good, and don't you ever try to take me off of you again. I'm just saying, that sex is...whatever." Shane raised one eyebrow. "Really fucking good whatever! But kissing...God, when you've got your tongue in my mouth and your sucking on my lower lip and your teeth kinda scrape against me and your tongue presses and rubs against mine while your fingers tease my breasts...yeah, that when I fall in love all over again."

Shane smiled at her and rubbed her dress-covered thigh. "That was really cute Mitch. Can I go back to the really fucking good whatever?" He teased, and she nodded in exasperation. "Good." With that, Shane pushed her down on her back, shoved the dress up to her waist and resumed his steady rhythm.

Mitchie immediately wrapped her legs around his waist, using her stiletto heels as encouragement to move against her more firmly. "Shit Mitch, those are like spurs!" Shane hissed, digging his fingers into her hips, subconsciously getting revenge for the five inch spikes nudging him in the back of the thighs. She cried out, tightening her legs and pulling him more firmly. "You like pain?" Shane asked with an eyebrow raised, and she nodded while biting her lip. "Huh. You really do learn something new every day." Shane commented, giving her nipple a quick pinch.

"Fuuuuuck" Mitchie drawled, clawing at Shane's jacket covered back. Shane smirked, pulling almost all the way out of her slick heat before pounding back into her, eliciting a sharp scream. "Shit Shane, fuck me harder!" Mitchie cried, unwrapping her legs to spread herself wide. Shane groaned, cutting his pace in half to push against her more deeply.

"I know you like this, but I'm getting really close and I just wanna fuck you fast." Shane admitted sheepishly and Mitchie rolled her eyes, throwing a leg over his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you with hours and hours of foreplay." He promised, looking at her eagerly. She nodded, her eyes sparkling. "You are the best girlfriend ever." Shane told her seriously, leaning in to kiss her softly before grabbing onto her hips and thrusting in more quickly.

"One condition." Mitchie spoke up, letting her fingers wander over Shane's chest. "I wanna come too. So you better make me before we get home." She threatened arching her back as he pounded into her.

"I promise." Shane gasped as Mitchie brushed his bangs out of his eyes with one hand as the other gripped his shoulder. "Shit I'm close Mitch." With that, he used all his self control to return to the slow pace Mitchie enjoyed. He reached down between their bodies and, using one finger, rubbed at her clit gently. What happened next was a chain reaction. His finger rubbing, Mitchie's eyes snapping open, her lips parting slightly and then, the high pitched scream as her body shook.

"Shane!" She shrieked, writhing against him, still rolling her hips into his, arching her back and clawing at his body. "Fuck, YES!" Mitchie cried, coming down off a high. Shane buried his face in the crook of her neck, shuddering as he came inside her. "Oh Shane...feels so good." Mitchie moaned, wrapping her legs tightly around her boyfriend, wanting to keep his pulsing member inside of her for as long as possible.

"Shit Mitch, I love you." Shane groaned, kissing her neck. "I wanna marry you." Mitchie pulled back to stare at him. "No, that's not my proposal. I promise when I propose, I will not have just come inside you. Preferably we'll be dressed, and watching a movie. I'll have my arm around you, and the characters will kiss, and you'll look at me and sigh. That's when I'll tell you that you're my fairy tale and I want to spend forever with you. And that's when you'll say-"

"Yes." Mitchie cut him off with a smile. "Yes. I want to get married." Shane's eyes widened. "I know that wasn't your real proposal, but this is so us. Fucking like rabbits, all tangled up in each other, panting...yeah. I like your proposed proposal, but this is more us. So don't move, and ask me again." She grinned, tracing his cheek.

Shane laughed softly, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. "Mitchie, will you marry me? Promise to make love to me for the rest of your life, no matter how many snot-nosed brats I knock you up with?" Mitchie threw back her head and laughed.

"Yes. Or...I do."


	3. Waiting

**Waiting**

_A Tempting Sequel_

**Hello my darlings. Long time, no? College will do that. Anyway, short summary of my life. I'm a Theatre major and after starring in my first role at my university as a sex-crazed woman who feels the need to act normal in public, I've decided to come back to you. Sort of. I'm writing this as a 30 minute challenge to myself- you should have received the notification no later than 11:00pm Eastern Standard Time. I'm gonna stop writing at 10:55 and post. No matter where I am in the story. **

**As a warning that you shouldn't need, it's sex. A lot of sex. Some kinkier stuff than I've written before. Domination and spanking. Yeah, Smitchie's into that. **

**If you like it, tell me. I'll try to finish it. **

**xoxo**

"Shane. Shane, seriously. This is important. Shane." Mitchie tapped her foot impatiently as her husband occupied himself with cleaning kitchen fixtures. He was bent over, scrubbing away at the kitchen island when he looked up to meet her eyes guiltily.

"I know it's important. That's why I'm cleaning." Shane explained as though it should be obvious. Mitchie quirked an eyebrow and Shane sighed, scrub brush and soapy, sudsy mixture still in his hands. "I get anxious. When I get anxious, I sweat. When I sweat, I feel dirty. I clean when I feel dirty. This kitchen is filthy." With that, Mitchie tried to suppress a smile. The kitchen was sparkling- quite literally.

"Baby, the kitchen is clean. Now, are you done? Can we look at the test now?" She gestured to the pregnancy test sitting on the edge of the counter, biting her lip. Shane swallowed audibly and set the cleaning materials in the sink, his own nerves showing in his eyes. "Let's talk about what happens after we look at the test," Mitchie began, twisting her hands. "If it's positive, we call our doctor. Or parents. I don't know who to call first. If it's negative, that's okay. Really. Most couples get pregnant within the first year of marriage- we've only been married officially 3 weeks...though we've been trying for a baby much longer than that."

Shane grinned, hearing his wife talk herself down. Watching her calm down was calming for him. He moved to stand behind her, arms wrapped around her waist as she tentatively flipped over the stick. Two pink lines...what did that mean? He wracked his brain, but realized it was a positive when Mitchie spun in his arms and kissed him fervently. "A baby." He mumbled happily as his wife tangled her tongue around his, pressing against him eagerly.

"A baby." She whispered affirmatively, her hands laced in his hair and her leg hitched around his waist. Shane hoisted his wife's leg higher and pressed firmly against her center, sensing that their first action was not going to be a phone call. "Shane, we're having a baby. I'm pregnant." Her voice was filled with joy and she continued to kiss him, one hand trailing down his chest to tease at his belt buckle. "I want you."

Shane looked at her with a grin. "Thought we had to call the doctor. Or our parents." Mitchie groaned in frustration, realizing that was the responsible thing to do and detached herself from her husband and moving towards the phone, muttering swear words under her breath. As she dialed, Shane moved up against her, hands creeping up under her shirt to caress her stomach. "Don't hang up." He ordered softly, and Mitchie's breath caught. She loved when Shane took control.

"Mom? It's Mitchie and-" Mitchie gasped softly as Shane took her earlobe in his mouth, teasing and letting his breath fill her ear. "Sorry Mom, it's me and Shane and I- oh Shane," she whimpered, feeling the stirrings of his erection press against her rear, "Shane and I have some big news Mom. We're having a baby." Shane, gripping her hips, rubbed himself against her and bit along her neckline, loving how his wife tried to maintain control. "Yes, we just, oh God, took the test and it came up positive and we're both so excited," Mitchie whimpered again as Shane slipped a hand between her legs to press the seam of her shorts against her center firmly. "So excited and...yes, we have to call his parents now, so I'll, yes, yes I'll call you later." Mitchie tried not to groan as she slammed the phone down and whipped around to kiss Shane.

"You didn't do so well keeping your composure, Mitchie." Shane commented, rubbing small circles against her shorts. "I think you're not focused on what you're doing. So you won't be calling my parents." With that, he pushed her gently to the hardwood floor of their kitchen and grinned as she placed open mouthed kisses along the bulge of his jeans. "You've got the right idea Sugar. You need to be punished."

"Not much of a punishment." Mitchie shot back, tugging Shane's jeans down and moaning at the sight of his erection. "You know how wet this gets me." With that, she licked her husband's length softly, both hands on his thighs. Shane leaned back against the counter, grunting as his wife sucked and teased his cock with enthusiasm.

"The punishment isn't the blow job." Shane managed to tell her, one hand tangled in her hair, keeping her mouth around the base of his cock while her throat constricted around the head. "The punishment is you can't come until I tell you." Mitchie whimpered, her lips tightening as Shane chuckled, releasing her hair.

Mitchie, despite denying it all later, loved when her husband denied her orgasm. She felt it made the moment much more powerful and definitely more intimate. They were equals in the marriage, but she loved that her husband took charge in the bed. Sometimes taking charge meant making her dominate him, and sometimes it meant she'd be on her knees for two hours. Shane could take charge every day if he wanted, as far as Mitchie was concerned.

She worked her tongue around the head of his erection, flicking her tongue over it quickly, determined to bring him to climax quickly. Shane sighed, letting his head fall back as his wife grasped the base of his penis firmly, giving him firm upward strokes as she bobbed her head diligently.

"Mitchie." Shane groaned, and she smirked, one hand snaking around and cupping his balls to push them against his body gently. "Mitchie, soon." Shane commented, feeling his erection pulse in her hand. She nodded, removing her hand and forcing his length into her mouth, moaning around him and idly letting one free hand move to her center, whimpering as she felt how wet she was. "Fuck, now!" Shane exclaimed, and Mitchie clutched his thigh, swallowing with pleasure and licking the length of him with a smug expression in her eyes. "You're still not allowed to come." Shane commented as his wife stroked his cock, determined to get him hard again.

"I know." Mitchie sighed, then yelped in pleasure as Shane tugged her shorts off and slid two fingers deep into her while his thumb rubbed against her clit. "Shane..." she whimpered, bucking her hips up against his hand. "Shane, baby, right there." Mitchie groaned in frustration as her husband ceased all movement.

"You're not gonna come that soon Sugar." Shane chided, resuming his motions and caressing her breasts with his free hand. "God, you've got great boobs." Mitchie laughed softly, pulling her shirt over her head. Shane lurched forward to lap at one nipple, attaching his mouth around it and sucking lightly. "I love you." Shane mumbled, scissoring his fingers deep within her, taking pleasure in her high pitched cries.

"Shane, I need it." Mitchie whined, knowing that her husband loved when she begged for her release. "I need to come so badly Baby." Her hips were moving, rolling, against his hand, forcing his fingers deeper and she nearly cried when he removed his hand from her.

"No Mitchie, you don't need it. Not yet you don't." Shane commented, picking his wife up and laying her across his lap, letting her feel his erection. "Now, we both know what the punishment is for lying." Mitchie nodded, biting her lip to prepare for the pleasure Shane was about to deliver. "Can you count to ten for yourself or do I need to do it?" Shane asked, caressing her ass lovingly.

"I can count." Mitchie mumbled, her eyes shut and back arched. Shane smiled, giving her rear a light pat. "One." Shane rubbed her softly, before delivering a slightly more firm swat. "Two." Shane pulled his hand back and gave her the first forceful swat. "Three." Mitchie's voice caught as she stifled a moan. Shane brought his hand back farther, bringing it down with power. "Four!" Shane delivered another firm hit, his eyes raking over the pink handprint he was leaving. "Five!" Mitchie was positively dripping against his leg now, but she knew if she rubbed against her husband, he'd only double the spankings- "Six!" and make it harder and harder for her not to come. "Seven!" Shane could feel his wife's pussy against his leg and let his disapproval show in his punishment." Eight, oh fuck Shane!" Mitchie squealed, arching her back higher. Shane took care to deliver the hits to the same spot, watching his wife fail to control her own pleasure. "Nine! Shit, Shane I need your cock in me!" Mitchie shrieked, as Shane delivered the final spanking with the most force Mitchie had ever felt him use- "Ten! Fuck me Shane!"

Shane pushed her off his lap gently, pushing her legs open and licking at her clit furiously, both hands holding his wife's hips down firmly to control her as he devoured her. "Not yet. You're not nearly wet enough yet."


End file.
